The present invention relates to cosmetic skin care system and method comprising a combination of a static magnet and a hydroxy acid.
Magnetic fields generated by electric currents have been implicated in a number of disorders including cancer. By contrast, static magnetic fields are considered safe and have been used medicinally for the treatment of pain and for the stimulation of circulation. Static magnets (also known as xe2x80x9cpermanent magnetsxe2x80x9d) come in different sizes and strength. They may be attached to a human body by straps, belts or tape.
In a cosmetic field, compositions containing magnetized particles, e.g. barium hexaferrite, have been disclosed. The 1996 conference abstract by K. Stanzl discloses that such compositions decrease number of skin folds and increase skin""s measured firmness and moisture level. See also Happi, March 1996 article xe2x80x9cA Safe Effective Cellulite Treatmentxe2x80x9d which describes the use of a skin cream containing magnetized barium hexaferrite crystals for reduction of cellulite.
German patent application DE 4325071 (to Lancaster) describes the use of magnetized particles incorporated into a cosmetic base with perflurocarbons in phospholipid vesicles to stimulate blood circulation in the skin and improve hair growth. The composition may be in the form of soap, cream, gel, etc, bandage, plaster or spray. The composition may include anti-oxidants.
It is believed that magnetized particles included in cosmetic compositions have a random orientation.
Spanish patent application ES 2099685 (to Eidos SRL) discloses magnetized cosmetic preparation which contains a magnetic element in the form of a tablet, producing a magnetic field of up to 12,000 Gauss (1.2 Tesla in S.I. units).
German patent application DE 3613280 (to Rhenmagnet Horst Baermann GmbH) discloses a cosmetic face mask containing small permanent magnets (0.5-30 mm). The mask also contains substances which firm or soothe the skin, such as plant or animal extracts. It is said that these substances can penetrate the skin better and their action is improved due to heating and better blood flow resulting from the use of magnets. The magnets may either have two poles or multiple alternating polarity.
Static concentric circular magnets containing alternating poles are marketed by BIOflex for reducing facial wrinkles.
The prior art described above does not disclose any cosmetic skin care method wherein the South pole of a permanent magnet and a cosmetic active are applied to the skin. Likewise, the prior art does not disclose a cosmetic dual patch comprised of a permanent magnet layer and a cosmetic ingredient layer, the latter preferably being a transdermal or a hydrogel patch.
The invention includes, in its first embodiment (A), a cosmetic method of treating the skin, the method comprising:
(a) applying to the skin the South pole of a static magnet containing at least one North and one South pole; and
(b) applying to the skin a cosmetic skin care composition comprising a cosmetic benefit ingredient in a cosmetically acceptable vehicle.
According to the inventive method, the magnet and the composition may be applied concurrently or sequentially.
In its second embodiment (B), the invention also includes a cosmetic dual patch comprising:
(i) a static magnet layer;
(ii) a cosmetic ingredient layer which carries a cosmetic active;
wherein the two layers are attached to each other and the South pole of layer (i) is oriented towards layer (ii).